Everything's Better with Water
by wackydancer12
Summary: A gift from Axel to Demyx makes Zexion curious. Zexion investigates and things go downhill from there. Zemyx one-shot.


**Author's note: **Finally, I got this typed up! Took me like a month. :) My very first Zemyx, so, enjoy!

P.S. sorry for any mistakes and just pure stupidness of the story! :)

* * *

Zexion had just finished a mission and was on his way to take sanctuary in the peacefulness that was his room. He was walking down the hall when he heard a mysterious noise. He stopped in the middle of the hall and looked around.

What was that?

He listened for the noise and followed it towards a door. Not just any door, but a door with a number IX on it. He put his ear against the door in attempt to hear the noise more clearly. When he was sure the noise was coming from that room he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Yelled the cheerful voice followed by a few giggles.

Giggles? Did he _really _want to know?

Zexion quickly opened the door and looked inside. He saw the younger organization member sitting on his bed, bouncing up and down in an odd way.

"Zexy!" Demyx exclaimed and stopped bouncing up and down.

Zexion sighed. "Number IX, I have told you to call me Zexion or number VI, whichever you prefer. Never call me the horrendous nickname."

"Aww, come on, Zexy! Zexion is just too long! So, what's up?" Demyx asked while he bounced once more.

"I was just curious to see what a noise I heard was. I believe it came from in here. What, may I ask, are you doing?"

"I'm playing on my bed!" Demyx shouted enthusiastically. Zexion stood there with his arms crossed. He then started blinking. Needless to say, he was confused.

"Playing? Demyx, what are you talking about?"

"Come here," Demyx said as he waved Zexion over.

Zexion didn't move. He stood there and stared at Demyx like he was crazy. Demyx huffed and jumped off the bed.

"It's not going to hurt you, Zexy, come on! It's fun!" Demyx said as he pushed Zexion towards the bed. Even as Zexion was standing an inch from the bed, he refused to get on it, thus causing Demyx to get mad. So, he pushed him.

Zexion let out a girlish shriek, but was shocked when he hit the bed. What he expected to be a firm mattress, wasn't, it felt like a wave.

"What was that?" Zexion gasped as he tried to sit up. He was surprised as another wave hit and he landed on his face yet again.

"Isn't it cool!" Demyx cheered as he jumped on the bed next to Zexion causing him to fall over yet again. "Axel got it for me for my birthday! I love it!"

Zexion glared at Demyx after that statement. He was _tired _of explaining to Demyx that nobodies didn't have feelings.

Demyx started bouncing up and down causing Zexion to struggle even more with staying up. He would definitely have to start working on his core muscles if he was to ever come back to Demyx's room. Really, the whole idea of a bed filled with water was preposterous, but he bit back the comment knowing it would upset the other.

"Zexy?" No response. "Zexion?" Demyx tried again, but the other was too deep in thought to respond, actually, hear. He sighed and flopped onto his back. This caused yet another wave making Zexion lose his balance.

"Whoa!" He cried as he was suddenly jerked on top of Demyx.

"Hey, Zexy." Demyx beamed to the man who was now straddling his hips. Zexion blushed deeply. "Aww, you look so adorable!"

Zexion's eyes went wide and was about to sit up, but before he could move, Demyx put his arms around his neck and brought their lips together. It was a short, chaste kiss, but it was a surprise to Zexion, causing him to blush even more.

"Demyx?"

"Um, sorry. I've been wanting to do that for awhile now." Demyx said as he let his arms fall to his sides.

Zexion didn't move. He _couldn't_. It was as if his body had frozen.

"Why did you do that?" He asked to younger member.

"Because I wanted to," he responded simply, not fully satisfying Zexion.

"Why?" He asked again, causing Demyx to flush.

"Because I like you," he whispered. Zexion's eyes widened.

"Demyx," Zexion sighed. "That's not true."

"Zexy! We do too have hearts, why don't you believe me?" Demyx blurted out, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Because Demyx, it's just not pos-"

Demyx interrupted Zexion by pushing him off and then running straight out the door.

"Demyx?"

**

* * *

**

Zexion didn't see Demyx until hours later at dinner that night. The younger member's gaze never left his plate the entire meal. Not that Zexion was staring or anything.

Definitely _not_ staring.

"Hey, Demyx," Axel whispered to the member sitting next to him. "You okay?"

"Just fine, Axe. Thanks." Demyx said while he pushed food around on his plate. Zexion perked up at the sound of Demyx's voice, but noticed that he still had his eyes stuck on the plate. Again, not like he was staring.

"Dem, you sure? You don't look fine. Xigbar get ya?" Axel whispered again.

"What?!" Demyx yelped, widening his eyes.

"Uh, never mind."

"Okay, well, I'm leaving now." Demyx said and got up from his chair. That was the first time he looked away from his plate all night.

**

* * *

**

The next time Zexion saw Demyx was after midnight. He had planned on reading in the library like he usually did when he couldn't sleep, but as soon as he entered the room, he had heard someone sniffling. Not just someone either, but Demyx.

Zexion walked quickly through the shelves looking for Demyx. He picked up his pace as the whimpers got louder.

"Number IX?" Zexion asked as he saw the younger member curled up in a ball.

"I'm sorry, Zexion, I was just leaving," Demyx said as he stood up and wiped his eyes.

"Demyx?"

"No, Zexion, I truly am sorry. I messed up. It's okay...I'll leave...I'll leave you alone as long as we're both in the organization." Demyx attempted a smile and started to walk off. He took about three steps before Zexion put a hand on his shoulder. Demyx shrugged it off, but Zexion would not let him go. Demyx _never_ called him Zexion.

"Demyx," he said pushing him against a shelf and placing his hands on both sides of his head. "I'm the one who should be sorry." Zexion said, moving his face so they were inches apart.

"Zexy?" Demyx whimpered and blushed at the closeness of their face, well, bodies really.

"Shh." Zexion pressed their lips together for another kiss. Demyx gasped when he felt Zexion's lips on his own, allowing Zexion to slide his tongue into Demyx's mouth. Demyx let out a contented sigh and brought his arms up around Zexion's neck while Zexion's arms slid down to wrap around Demyx's waist.

Eventually, they stopped to catch a breath. This didn't stop Zexion though. He brought his lips down to Demyx's neck and started kissing down it. Licking and sucking, eliciting a sharp gasp from the younger who was also leaning into the touch. Zexion brought his hand up to the zipper on Demyx's coat and slowly, teasingly, started pulling it down. Well, that was until they heard someone walk into the room.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Axel said as he leaned on a bookshelf with a giant smirk on his face. Demyx turned bright red, but Zexion just turned to look at Axel with an intense glare.

"Okay, okay. I get the picture, sheesh!" Axel said as he quickly ran out the door, leaving the two alone.

Zexion then said with a smirk, "Let's continue this up in your room and we can see what _other _fun things we can do with your bed..."

* * *

What did you think? :)


End file.
